The goals in the next year are 1) to complete the structural identification of membrane-bound glycopeptide (PPGM), ii) to determine the subcellular organelle to which membrane-bound PPGM isattached, iii) to purify the mannosyltransferase which catalyzes the transfer of mannose from GDP-D-mannose to phosphogalactomannan, and to characterize the product formed, and iv) to determine if ethanolamine from CDP-ethanolamine is transferred to the phosphogalactomannan or oligosaccharide regions of the glycopeptide.